Mulawin
|runtime = 30 Minutes|TVnetwork = GMA Network|image = Official Title Card= |-|Official Poster= }} Mulawin is a speculative fiction television drama series about two races of winged humanoids. The Mulawin must fight the Ravena to protect the mortals from its wrath. It tells the story of Aguiluz portrayed by Richard Gutierrez and Alwina which was portrayed by Angel Locsin. It was originally broadcast in the Philippines by GMA Network daily on its primetime block. The series debuted on August 2, 2004, with high ratings throughout the show's entire run. The series ended on March 18, 2005, and a movie sequel, Mulawin: The Movie, was released in December 25, 2005. GMA Network also broadcast the series on its international network, GMA Pinoy TV, and the rights to show the series have been sold to other Asian countries. It was shown in Indonesia and Cambodia, dubbed in those countries' local languages. The success of the series prompted GMA Network to make a spin-off - ''Encantadia''. In 2011, GMA Network made another Mulawin spin-off: Iglot, a story about the Unggiko, the legendary pets of the Mulawin race who have become extinct in the midst of war between the Ravena and Mulawin until the only surviving egg came out of a volcano when it erupted. Mulawin vs. Ravena, the continuation of the series, premiered on May 22, 2017. Plot Before Ferdinand Magellan arrived in the Philippines, flying human birds ruled the archipelago. Agiluz, a young Mulawin, was tasked by his father, who is left dying after a bout against the Ravenas Rasmus, Tuka and Kuwak, to find and protect the half-Mulawin/half-human Sugo, the one from the egg he was trying to protect from the Ravenas. Alwina, the Sugo, lives as a human under the care of Lourdes, the mangkukulam or healer of Tierra Fuego, while Aguiluz protects her from the shadows, both as a fulfillment of the promise he made to his father, and due to his growing feelings for Alwina. Things are complicated when Gabriel, the childhood friend of Alwina and is the only son of the Montenegros, the richest family in town, and Alwina grow feelings for each other. After they have decided to remain friends, it prompts Aguiluz to sacrifice his wings and his existence as a Mulawin in order to get closer to Alwina, who remains unaware of her true role. Cast Main characters * Aguiluz – Mulawin, tasked by his father Aguilar to protect Alwina at all cost. He later falls in love with Alwina. It was revealed that he is the biological son of Ravenum, the leader of the Ravenas and the younger brother of Gabriel. Also a "Sugo". Aguiluz is portrayed by Richard Gutierrez. * Alwina – Human/Mulawin/Ravena, prophesized to be the Sugo (chosen one) who will unite the Mulawins and humans. She later joined forces with the Mulawins as she discovers her real identity. Alwina is portrayed by Angel Locsin. The role was initially offered to Maxene Magalona but she refused to pursue her studies in Ateneo de Manila University. * Gabriel – Human/Ravena, the childhood friend of Alwina who has developed feelings for her since childhood. He was purified into a Ravena by his father Ravenum and was hailed as the Prince of the Ravenas. Later on, he was turned back into a human. He is also the older brother of Aguiluz as revealed in the series' near-end. Gabriel is played by Dennis Trillo. Supporting characters * Dakila – Mulawin, the aging wise leader of the Mulawins. Dakila is portrayed by Eddie Gutierrez. * Bagwis – Mulawin, the protégé of Dakila favored to be the next leader of Mulawins. He is the father of Alwina and the first husband of Vultra (who was later purified into Mulawin as Veronica). Bagwis is played portrayed by Zoren Legazpi. * Habagat – Mulawin, the brother of Bagwis who secretly longs to be the next leader of their race. He later joins forces with Ravenas. He is the husband of Linang and the father of Mulagat. Habagat is portrayed by Romnick Sarmenta. * Aviona – Mulawin, has a hidden unrequited love for Aguiluz. Aviona is portrayed by Bianca King. * Vultra/Violeta/Veronica – Ravena/Human/Mulawin, the queen of Halconia and the wife of Rasmus. She transformed herself into a human named Violeta to kill the Sugo (Alwina). She was later purified into a Mulawin as Veronica. She was revealed as the wife of Bagwis and the biological mother of Alwina. Vultra, Violeta and Veronica are portrayed by Ara Mina. * Rasmus – Ravena, the king of Halconia and the second husband of Vultra. He was a Mulawin before turning into a Ravena. He was later purified back into a Mulawin to join forces against the Ravenas in the last war. He is the best friend of Bagwis who was later revealed to be an illegitimate son of Ravenum. Rasmus is portrayed by Gary Estrada. * Uwak – Ravena, joined forces with the Tagubas and the Mulawins. Uwak is portrayed by Bearwin Meily. * Tuka – Ravena, revealed as the adopted mother of Lawiswis and allies with Mulawins. Tuka is portrayed by Marissa Sanchez. * Pagaspas/Gas – Owl, the owl pet of Alwina who transforms into a young boy when he is together with another owl, Lawiswis. Young Pagaspas is portrayed by Miguel Tanfelix; adult Pagaspas is portrayed by Rainier Castillo. * Lawiswis/Wis – Owl, the owl friend of Pagaspas who transforms into a young girl when she is with him. She was later revealed as the adopted daughter of Tuka. Young Lawiswis is portrayed by Sam Bumatay; adult Lawiswis is portrayed by Denise Laurel. * Lourdes – Human, she found a giant egg which hatched Alwina whom she eventually adopted. She is accused as a witch in Tierra Fuego. She was later purified into a Ravena queen by Ravenum. She is the mother of Aramis. Lourdes is portrayed by Amy Austria. * Savanah – Human, a social climber whose main goal is to get closer to Gabriel and his inheritance, no matter what stands on her way. She hates Alwina because Alwina mainly gets all of Gabriel's attention. Later on, she joined forces with the Ravenas as an evil princess. Savanah is portrayed by Karen delos Reyes. * Lucio Montenegro – Human, the adopted father of Gabriel. He is a ruthless landlord and the richest man in Tierra Fuego. He was later killed by a Ravena warrior with a gunshot. Lucio is portrayed by Lloyd Samartino. * Lucila Montenegro – Human, mother of Gabriel. She is a depressed suicidal wife of Lucio. Lucila is portrayed by Pia Pilapil. * Terong – Human, a peasant in the Hacienda de Montenegro and a close friend of Gabriel. Terong's death at the hands of the Ravenas made Gabriel realize that siding with the Ravenas is a wrong decision. Terong is portrayed by Kiel Rodriguez. * Biba – Human, a playful neighbor and the best friend of Alwina. Biba is portrayed by Jaja Bolivar. * Lino – Human, an orphan living with his grandmother. He wants to seek revenge against the winged beings who killed his parents. Lino is portrayed by Bryan Revilla. * Rosing – Human, grandmother of Lino. Rosing is portrayed by Alicia Alonzo. * Yolly – Human, the mother of Savanah who will do everything to help her daughter achieved her dreams. Yolly is portrayed by Happy Lynn Sy. * Pamela – Human, the best friend of Savanah. Pamela is portrayed by Tricia Roman. Other characters * Ravenum – Ravena, the surrogate father of Rasmus, the real father of Aguiluz and Gabriel, and the evil lord of the Ravenas. Ravenum is portrayed by Michael de Mesa. * Salimbay – Mulawin, the mother of Aguiluz and the guardian of the Molave Tree. Ina is portrayed by Carmina Villaroel. * Aguilar – Mulawin, a great warrior-hero and the father of Aguiluz. Later in the series, Aguilar turns out to be just a mere "creation" of Dakila to hide Aguiluz's real identity and origin. Aguilar is also portrayed by Richard Gutierrez. * Paloma – Mulawin, a mysterious Mulawin living in the city, and could transform herself into a real bird. Flashbacks reveal that she is the daughter of Dakila, and that she self-exiled because of a misunderstanding with him. She later dies at the hands of the Ravenas shortly after she confessed her love to Gabriel. Paloma is portrayed by Tanya Garcia. * Mayi – Mulawin, she can transform into a maya bird. She is usually sent to spy the enemies. Mayi is portrayed by Isabella de Leon. * Aramis '- Mortal, the son of Lourdes. * 'Mulagat '- Mulawin/Encantado, the son of Habagat and Linang * 'Dak-dak – portrayed by Eagle Riggs * Young Aguiluz – portrayed by Kurt Perez * Young Alwina – portrayed by Kristel Fulgar * Young Gabriel – portrayed by Paul Salas * Young Aviona – portrayed by Shammel Leask * Ynang Reyna - Portrayed by Giselle Toengi Sequels Film sequel: Mulawin The Movie Main article: Mulawin: The Movie Mulawin: The Movie is the sequel to the Mulawin TV series. It was jointly produced by Regal Films and GMA Films and was released on December 25, 2005, at the 31st Metro Manila Film Festival. 2017 sequel: Mulawin vs. Ravena Main article: Mulawin versus Ravena Mulawin vs. Ravena is the sequel to the Mulawin TV series and film and it premiered on May 22, 2017. On November 9, 2016, it was announced that Mulawin will return in 2017. Dennis Trillo, who originally played as Gabriel on the original series is reportedly set to reprise his role on the upcoming sequel. On March 27, 2017, the whole cast was revealed live on 24 Oras. Soundtrack Ikaw Nga Main Article: Ikaw Nga A song called "Ikaw Nga" was sung by a group of band known as the . Episodes Main Page: List of Mulawin Episodes External Links * * Category:Mulawin Series Category:TV Series